In existing grinding wheel structures, metal rings are sometimes embedded within the interior of the grinding wheel in order to reinforce the structure. More commonly, discs formed from a layer of glass fabric are positioned at or near the sides of the grinding wheel. Occasionally, one or more discs are embedded within the grinding wheel. These discs are bonded to the grinding wheel structure by means of the bonding medium holding the abrasive grains together.
In these existing structures the reinforcement operates in discrete planes coincident with the planes in which the reinforcement disc lies. There is no reinforcement between planes. In short such prior art reinforcing means are two-dimensional. Strength laterally to the reinforcing planes still depends on the strength of the bonding medium and fillers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a three-dimensional reinforcing means for abrasive devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a reinforcing means throughout the grinding device.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a reinforcing means which will tend to more evenly distribute stresses within a grinding device.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a reinforcing means which will prevent catastrophic propagation of cracks developing within a grinding device.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a grinding device, including reinforcing means, which avoids the limitations and disadvantages of such prior devices.
In accordance with the invention, a grinding device comprises a cellular or honeycomb structure having walls defining open cells. The cellular structure is configured to define the shape of the grinding device. A blend of abrasives and a bonding medium are deposited within the cells. Appropriate fillers may be used. The bonding medium is fully cured to hold the abrasive grains and fillers together into an abrasive mass. The abrasive mass is bonded to the walls defining the cells to produce a unitary grinding device.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims; the invention itself, however, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will best be understood from the following description of a specific embodiment when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: